


and if the world runs out of lovers

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: Finn bit his lip and nodded as he watched Blaine sit on the Berrys' bed and let his hands wander across the comforter as if he was touching something sacred. He had dragged the guy up here after he saw Rachel try and pull him into a corner. Kurt had looked ready to murder someone with full on psycho eyes going, one of them twitching in the corner.





	and if the world runs out of lovers

"This is a gay bed," Blaine said, eye wide in drunken wonder. "This is a gay bed where _gay sex_ happens."

Finn bit his lip and nodded as he watched Blaine sit on the Berrys' bed and let his hands wander across the comforter as if he was touching something sacred. He had dragged the guy up here after he saw Rachel try and pull him into a corner. Kurt had looked ready to murder someone with full on psycho eyes going, one of them twitching in the corner. It was a lot like when his parents had announced they were moving in together the first time. 

Besides, he had a feeling his eye was twitching too and he didn't really want to examine his feelings towards Rachel right now. Not while she was making a fool of herself and he didn't have an excuse to make a fool of himself too. 

"Hey big guy," Blaine crooned out. "Thanks for the tour, but I want to go back downstairs now."

"I think that's a bad idea," Finn said, moving in closer to try and block Blaine's way. "You're better off getting a little nap in, drying out a little."

Blaine grinned and patted the bed next to him. "Sit down, Finn. Come on, sit. Sit."

Finn sighed and sat down next to Blaine. He smelled like he'd dumped at least three different kinds of alcohol down his front. "I think you had a little too much tonight, Blaine."

Blaine slowly shook his head. "I think you're too uptight. I also think you're a little jealous that Rachel wants to make out with me and not you," he said.

Finn rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure that's not it, Blaine. She's my ex."

Blaine gave a laborious wink and put his hand on Finn's forearm. "It's ok if you have feelings for her. She's something else," Blaine said. "But let's stop talking about her and start talking about you."

Blaine was poking Finn in the chest. "Uh, ok," he said.

"You're a big guy," Blaine said, contemplatively. "You're really tall."

"Thanks," Finn said. He tried to hold back his laughter.

"I like that," Blaine said, poking Finn in the chest again. "In a gay way, I like that a lot."

Finn's mouth dropped open. 

Blaine was moving on the bed, stumbling around until he was in Finn's lap straddling him. Finn automatically grabbed at his shoulders to keep him from falling, but was mainly stunned at Blaine's boldness. "Do you like me even though I'm stealing your ex-girl from you?" Blaine asked before dropping his head into Finn's chest.

Finn tried to push Blaine off his lap, but he had a strange sort of drunken strength about him. "Blaine, I'm totally flattered, but--"

"I bet your dick is _huge_ ," Blaine said, interrupting. "I have a thing for big guys with big dicks. I want you to choke me with your dick, really facefuck me."

"Oh," Finn said. Blaine slowly wrapped him arms around Finn's waist and sunk into his lap.

"Do you like me, Finn?" Blaine asked, fingers drumming against Finn's lower back distractingly. "Do you want to fuck my face?"

"Jesus," Finn said.

"Guess what?" Blaine said, starting to whisper into Finn's neck. "I can feel your erection."

Finn started and brought his hands down to Blaine's waist to try and push him off. "Blaine, this is going too far."

"It's ok if you want to fuck me even though I'm a boy and you're kind of straight," Blaine said. "I'm starting to realize the value of sexual experimentation tonight." He was gripping Finn hard around his torso.

"Blaine, you're confusing me," Finn said. "I mean, there's Rachel and Kurt--"

"Kurt is my _friend,_ " Blaine interrupted to say. "I mean, yeah, someday we might be boyfriends or whatever, but tonight he's just my friend. Tonight, it's you and me in this gay bed and I'm horny and you're super tall and super hung and right here."

Finn fell back on the bed as Blaine attacked his neck. His pulse point had always kind of been his weak spot and Blaine was kissing him and biting him there and it was rough because Blaine was drunk, but it felt really really good. In fact, Blaine was looking really good too; his smell wasn't putting Finn off anymore and it was weird.

When Blaine moved up and bit that spot on his jaw that made him gasp, Finn knew this thing they were doing had moved from weird to weird and hot. He wasn't drunk enough for this to be ok, but dammit--Finn didn't want to be the good guy everyone walked over anymore. He wanted to do what he wanted to do and it seemed like Blaine got that. Maybe experimenting was a good thing.

When Blaine got his hand inside Finn's pants and started to stroke his dick, experimenting seemed like the greatest idea.

"Oh oh, your dick is big and thick," Blaine said, still whispering like he was sharing a secret. "You're like a giant, a hot giant who's big all over."

Finn chuckled and tried to subtly touch Blaine's ass. It was a nice ass for a guy. It was soft.

"Turn us over," Blaine said.

"What?" Finn asked, experimenting with squeezing Blaine's butt. 

Blaine gasped and let go of Finn's cock so he could cling to his hip and pull at him. "Get on top of me, Finn."

Finn couldn't think of a reason to say no so he grabbed Blaine by the ass and rolled them over on the bed until he was covering Blaine completely.

Blaine looked ecstatic. "Mm, yeah. Do you like being on top me? Do you like smothering me with your big body?"

Finn just nodded.

"What do you want to do, Finn?" Blaine asked. He was biting at Finn's jaw still and it was really good.

Finn shrugged and tried to move his hips to relieve the pressure on his erection. Blaine gasped and clutched at his back, making Finn freeze in place. "I don't know, man," he said. "I don't know."

"Do you want to take your pants off?" Blaine asked, that breathy whisper back like he was trying to be flirty or something.

"No," Finn said. 

"Ok," Blaine said. "Ok, pants on. Do you want to make out?"

Finn thought about that as he let his hands wander to that space where Blaine's ass met his thigh. "Your breath smells like lighter fluid."

Blaine bit at his neck. "Jerk. Do you want to fuck me?"

"No, no, no. Our pants are on, they're going to stay on," Finn said. "I don't get how that works."

Blaine squirmed around until his legs were free from under Finn. He spread them out wide and let Finn sink down until his dick was pressing against Blaine's groin. Their dicks were sort of touching. "Oh god," Finn said before involuntarily thrusting.

"Yes," Blaine hissed out. "Yeah, fuck me, Finn. That's it, fuck me. I can feel your big dick. I love your dick. Do you like fucking me?"

Finn nodded. "Uh huh," he said, thrusting hard against Blaine, the scratch of the thin cotton of his boxers and the heavy jean fabric against his erection felt good for once. "This is good."

"Good," Blaine said. "You can do it harder, you know. I want you to try and break me."

Finn thought his brain would melt out of his ears. He used his legs to thrust harder down onto Blaine, the mattress squeaking loudly as he thrust.

Blaine moaned and gripped his hair hard, his fingers like claws against his scalp. "Yeah, Finn. Fuck me, cover me, you're so huge."

Finn gritted his teeth and thrust hard into Blaine, grinding his dick into his crotch.

Blaine let out a small series of escalating gasps and spread his legs wider, pushed his pelvis up higher. "Oh, that's so good. Oh, you're a beast, Finn. I'm such a slut. Call me a slut."

Finn huffed and fucked Blaine harder. "You're a slut," he said.

Blaine kissed Finn's cheek and moved to talk into his mouth. "Tell me I'm a slut for your big dick," he said.

Finn wanted to die, this was so hot. "You're a slutty _whore_ for my big cock."

Blaine kissed him on the mouth and Finn kissed him back, desperate to get his tongue down Blaine's throat. Finn gasped when they stopped. "Finn, Finn, Finn," Blaine said, rambling in between kisses. Finn didn't even know who was starting each kiss anymore. He felt ready to explode, his dick heavy and leaking inside his shorts as he fucked against Blaine. 

Blaine was incoherent, thrusting erratically back against Finn when he remembered to, his eyes bleary with alcohol and lust. He was making little noises, like a girl, and Finn liked it a lot. 

He was surprised when Blaine shuddered and tensed up underneath him, obviously coming and pretty hard from the look of him. His face was scrunched up and he was gripping Finn's scalp really hard. He had forgotten about Blaine getting off so it was probably a good thing he went off first. 

Finn kept thrusting against Blaine--he couldn't help it--and was so very close to coming when he heard Blaine talking again. "Stop, stop, stop. It hurts. Jesus, it's too much."

Finn stopped immediately and looked at Blaine with wide eyes. "What? What's wrong?"

"My dick," Blaine started to say.

"Did I break your dick?" Finn asked.

Blaine laughed. "No."

"Then what?" Finn asked. "I really want to come and I'm so close."

Blaine squirmed underneath Finn in a really good way. He had his eyebrows scrunched together hard like thinking almost hurt to do. "You can fuck my ass, I guess," he said.

Finn didn't know why that sounded like such a great idea. "Uh, ok."

Finn leaned back when Blaine pushed him and watched as Blaine turned around on the bed. He was shifting in his jeans uncomfortably. When he stopped on his hands and knees with his ass up in the air, Finn understood. He moved in behind Blaine and gripped his hips before tentatively thrusting against him. This was just as good as before even if it was a bit more gay.

Finn was so close that he was humping against Blaine's ass fast and hard, uncaring about finesse. Dropping his chest until he was covering Blaine again, he left his hands near Blaine's head while he thrust.

Blaine dropped his head onto the bed and moved to hold Finn's wrist and kiss his hand. "I love your hands, Finn," Blaine said. Finn was amazed he was still so awake after what had to be an awesome orgasm. "They're strong and manly, like you."

Finn grunted and ground against Blaine's ass, trying to get back to his peak.

"Do you like fucking my little ass?" Blaine asked. "Do you want to get inside my ass?"

"Jesus Christ," Finn said. "Yeah, yeah I want to fuck your ass."

Blaine was kissing his fingers now. "It's not too gay for you?"

Finn shook his head and leaned his forehead into Blaine's curly hair. 

"Do you want to fuck Rachel in the ass?" Blaine said in a tiny whisper around Finn's knuckles.

Finn felt like he'd been punched in the back of the head as he humped Blaine's ass and came hard in his jeans. He was actually seeing spots by the time he was done, absolutely dizzy with relief. Blaine was collapsing beneath him until he was flat on the bed and Finn gratefully followed him down, smothering Blaine with his body. 

Blaine let out a happy sound at that. Finn figured he'd like it.

They couldn't keep it up for long though, and Finn knew he'd be dead weight soon and was afraid of killing Blaine like this. Sighing, he pushed himself onto his side and grabbed at Blaine until they were curled up around each other. Blaine was still attached to his hand was sucking his ring finger into his mouth. It was seriously hot and made Finn's head hurt. He didn't feel gay even after all of that, but Blaine did things to his brain. 

Blaine stopped sucking his finger and was now licking the soft skin in between his fingers. "I'm not gay," Finn said.

Blaine nodded. "Mmhm," he said. "I didn't think so."

"This can't happen again," Finn said. "It's confusing me and I'm pretty sure if Kurt ever found out, we'd both be dead and no one would find our bodies."

"That's what I like about Kurt," Blaine said, finally pushing Finn's hand away. "You know where you stand with him and what he expects of you. If Dalton's my rock, then he's my hard place."

Finn was pretty sure that made no sense. "Seriously, I'm not gay."

"I never said you were, Finn," Blaine said. "I just said that experimenting is good. You could be totally straight or bisexual or something. You have to figure that out on your own. I have to figure that out on my own. Besides, you can't blame a guy for wanting to be held down and fucked hard by the biggest guy around though, can you? I'm not sorry I seduced you."

Finn sighed and squeezed Blaine around his waist. "I guess experimenting isn't a bad thing."

Blaine hummed. "I'm gonna be a sex scientist this week and experiment like crazy."

Finn laughed. 

While Blaine drifted off to sleep, mumbling incoherently, Finn felt his phone go off. He pulled it out of his pants and looked at the text.

 **Is Blaine ok? Party's winding down, we should head home soon.** It was from Kurt. Finn disentangled himself from Blaine and got out of the bed, grunting as he was reminded of the cooling mess in his pants. Blaine was curled up on his side, his breath whistling as he slept. The room smelled like gay sex. If he didn't get out of here soon, Kurt was going to come up and find them. Or worse, Rachel would and she'd cry or try to suck his dick. He was such a fuckup sometimes. 

He shook Blaine's leg and tried to get him to wake up, but it was obvious after awhile that he was done for the night. Finn dragged Blaine down the bed and lifted him into a fireman's carry. He hoped he didn't jostle Blaine too much and end up with vomit down his back.

And if he was groping Blaine's ass while he carried him to his car, no one else needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> just clearing out some old files on my computer! hope you enjoy.


End file.
